A Life To Pass You By
by moonbird66
Summary: A few years before she meets the Banks family, Mary Poppins is left with a decision to make: either give up her magic and duty as a nanny, or give up being in love. But can she wait around for someone she may never see again? Mary/Bert
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Mary Poppins is often known as practically perfect, and as everyone knows, practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking. She had always told herself this when her emotions did the muddling for her. She did it again now as she watched his footsteps wash away in the rain.

She could hardly describe her emotions, unable to speak or breathe. It had all happened too fast. Who knew that at a dash of a second, all her hard work could vanish, no longer being needed by the blessed families of the world?

No more would she have to travel when the winds of nature told her to, or be stuck alone, drifting upon the clouds that carried her away. All because of the tiniest hope, and the mere mention of love. Mary was finally able to unwind the jumbled up cord holding her thoughts of the offer she had just been made. And just as it was pouring still, this had all begun with the rain and the changing course of the wind.

Bert had been holding her hand ever so lightly, as he always did when he danced with her. She melted against his fingertips, as they grazed upon the small of her back. Their feet spoke in rhythm with the leaves rustling about beneath them, until Bert stopped and removed his hand from hers. He smiled down into those practically perfect, icy blue eyes and whispered into her ear, "I've loved you since the day we met, Mary Poppins. And that's the truth."

Mary didn't know what to say. She immediately started to blush rather furiously, her rosy cheeks now a bright vivid shade of red. But she smiled anyway, if not a sad, sort of melancholy smile. "Bert, please. Not before you leave…"

And sentiment showed itself again, as her smile faded and she felt a lump form in her throat. She held it back though, and swallowed it to the pit of her stomach, not allowing herself to show her vulnerability.

Bert had tried to comfort her, but the single drop of rain that landed right on the tip of her nose, suddenly multiplied into thousands. Her face was wet, but only from the rain, not from tears. Bert could only guess it was her heartache that caused such a flurry of a storm.

She remained calm and collected, watching the winds around her shift to a different direction, again, telling her it was almost time to leave. Mary knew she was making this storm happen, and though she looked stable and unmoved, her heart was in pain, and nature took its course of magic from within her own feelings.

Bert grabbed her hand and led her to the gazebo within the park. Once underneath its weak shelter, Bert pulled Mary close to him and held her in his arms. "Oh, Mary. Please, don't be upset, my love. Nothing will change between us while I'm away-"

"Nothing except the wind," she said, letting go and turning her back to him, unable to look at his face. Of course he had forgotten. How could he not forget, being pulled into the sweet mist of love? She knew he was in love with her, and she was sure she loved him back. But what was love when she was constantly being taken away from it? As always, the winds made up her mind for her as they carried her from household to household.

For once, she gave in to her feelings, unable handle all that was happening. Tears welled in her eyes, and gently, one by one, they poured down her cheeks. Thunder rumbled in the background as she let out a sob.

Suddenly she felt that pair of familiar strong hands, draw her close to him. She let herself be less than perfect for once, and allowed this moment to sink in. As she slinked her arms around his neck and held her tear stained face to his chest, Bert began stroking the hair falling from her bun and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Please, don't cry Mary. You know how it hurts me to see you in pain." He wiped away the little tears dripping from her chin. It was no use, however, as they continued to pour. She was silent, but the look on her face expressed more than any sound of hurt could from her lips.

As he held her tightly in his arms, she closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest, swaying to the rhythm of his heart beat. "I'm so sorry, Bert." Mary said softly, "I've let my feelings get out of control."

A roll of thunder boomed above their heads, and the rain kept on. While her face was still damp, the tears had finally stopped. It was what her heart was thinking that helped keep the storm alive.

She needed Bert to reassure her that his leaving was necessary, and would help them to become the family they had always dreamed about. He seemed to understand this, telling her, "Mary, the money my uncle is giving me to help him out at sea will help us get a house like we've always wanted. A few months won't be long, I promise."

"But a whole year?" She looked up at him as if he didn't understand. "I don't know if I'll be able to wait around for you that long. Bert, what if-"

"What if nothing." Bert paused for a second, then seemed to decide. He began to pull something out of his pocket. "I was going to wait till I got back for this, but Mary, I want to let you know, my love for you won't change, no matter how far I go, or how long we're apart."

And out from his pocket, between his thumb and forefinger, was her ticket to freedom, her life without the wind and the magic. And the children…

With its silver band and diamonds wrapped halfway around it, it's unique beauty and simplicity sparkled between her eyes. "What'ya say, Mary? No more having to say goodbye whenever the winds tell you to, no more of this spell to hold you down. You won't have to be alone anymore, or be isolated by another cloud. I promise that as soon as I come back, we'll get a house of our own and settle down and take care of our own family."

Mary looked at him for a moment or two. She wanted to say yes. That was why she opened her mouth in the first place, but nothing came out. And she didn't even have to time to explain her lack of words either.

The clock tower struck twelve, and made both of them jump. Bert then realized how severely late he was.

"I have to go, Love. Here," he placed the ring into the palm of her hands and closed her fingers over it, almost as if the lack of reply was a positive answer.

Bert lifted Mary's chin and placed his lips against hers. He was soft and gentle, but passionate, and Mary swore she could feel his love for her pass through her own blood.

"I'll miss you, Mary Poppins," he whispered, the words almost ghostly, for when she opened her eyes, he was gone, not even giving her a moment to speak.

And this was where she was now. Ring in hand, she wasn't even sure if she had wanted to stay with him before Bert had asked her to marry him. He had pressed his advantage.

Not only was Mary utterly in a bond, but the winds had now picked up speed, which meant she didn't have very much longer to make her decision.

She could put the ring right on her finger, and watch, for the first time, the trees blowing in a different direction than where she was headed.

Or, she could abandon the ring and travel to a different city to charm different children and do just as she's always done, seeing the faces brighten up at her.

But why should Mary have to wait for him? He had expected, first, for her to wait when they were merely young lovers. Now, he wanted her to wait all by herself, when she didn't have a permanent home of her own, or a family besides uncle Albert. She would, truly, be all by herself, and yes, while nature told her what she must do, it could at least keep her company while floating in the sky to a new family.

Bert said the clouds isolated her. But as she looked up in the sky and the sky looked down at her, she noticed them approaching her and greeting her with open arms, instead of running away.

Mary couldn't wait. She couldn't ignore doing something she loved because of someone who loved her. Her mind was made up, as she opened her umbrella, and was carried off into the skies, the ring sparkling upon the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mr. Hannigan narrowed his eyes at Mary Poppins, unsure whether he should go ahead and hire her. She was peculiar, but otherwise seemed to be the spitting image of perfection. He was afraid if he took his eyes off of her, she would disappear and this would all be a dream. "Would you kindly stop staring; I am not a mirage." Mary said firmly as she grabbed the letter from his hands. Mr Hannigan didn't quite know how to react. Somehow, the note his daughter had given to him and his wife about a new nanny had gotten in the hands of this woman. Mary folded the paper and stuffed it in her carpet bag. "Now, then, I'll see the children."

And she walked off towards the nursery. ~*~She was happy she didn't have to see London. She was happy the children were sweet enough to not make her want to jump into the Thames. They were enough to keep her concentrated and focused, away from the lingering thoughts that surrounded her dreams. Mary felt that this time, she was not only doing this because it was her joy or her duty, but because it was a chance to take a break from the emotional pain inflicted on her within the past week. Bert was only on her mind when she allowed herself to think of him, and told herself it was okay to let her emotions show. But just like the decisions of where she went and what she did were made for her, she had no control most of the time. His face would appear out of nowhere, in the strangest of ways, invading her mind with memories she didn't want to think about. Mary would hum quietly while cleaning after the children, and there he would be, humming along with her, walking her through the moonlit streets of London. She would stay up at night, and sew her way through another pair of torn socks, rocking back in forth in the rocking chair, and there he was again, arms wrapped around her shoulders, lips planted on her cheek, and a warm summer breeze would burst through the open window, brushing against their bare skin. The park was the one place she couldn't bear to be in for any more time than was absolutely necessary. As unusual as it was for her, she would have to make up excuses to the children and hurry them out of there, before she would find a single tear begin to drop from her eye. Luckily, there were few sunny days that needed to be ruined by her foolish sentimental thinking. There were simple, stupid things that made her want to break down as well. Like how every time she looked at her hand, the nakedness of her finger would haunt her. It was no wonder Mary Poppins didn't explain herself to anyone. Half of the time, she didn't know why she did the things she did, like when she had left that ring to sit alone in the rain. Afraid maybe, scared that its presence in her life would make her focus go ajar, would tell her that she might have made a mistake for once by saying no to the man she loved and desired. Or even worse things might happen. She might be tempted. Even so, with or without the ring, Mary was still in trouble with herself. And she felt it may take forever to recover. It did, practically. ~*~_Mary was getting hot, and the friction of the sheets, only made her skin burn even more. Swiftly, she anchored her body to the other side of the room and opened the window. Instantly, a cooling rush of wind grazed her fair curves, and ran along her lines. Peering outside, the night sky was the perfect shade of navy, and the stars were the brightest she'd ever seen. This scenery explained exactly how she had felt moments ago. Completely high, light as the wind, and glowing with all the pleasure and love that was filling her heart. She thanked her ability to paint a picture with nature, and match her feelings with the atmosphere when they become the most beautiful and the happiest. Mary held the thin sheet to her chest and smiled over her shoulder. Of course, Bert was still sleeping, exhausted from the amount of energy he had put into making her feel as beautiful and amazing as she truly was. And then, she felt it again, that slight difference in the wind, the change that made her messy locks cascading from her pinned up hair, blow away from her face and dance in front of her eyes. It would be that morning that she would have to leave London again. Though her charges had already been taken care of, her job wasn't yet complete in the city, and in her heart, she deserved one night to keep to herself. And how could she be unhappy when she had just been given everything a young woman could possibly dream of? It was enough to satisfy her for a while, and while she knew she would miss her every second Tuesday, she still refused to let her heart start hurting all at once. Taking her rightful place in his bed, she lay gently on the mattress and smiled to herself. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt Bert wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Their legs fitted between each other, and Bert's lips were back where they started, along her rosy cheek. "The winds have changed, haven't they?" _

_There was always something about Mary Poppins that told him when it was time for her to be gone again, and he didn't need to feel the direction of the wind to tell him that. Whether her eyes had more of a sparkle than a twinkle, or maybe her raven hair had become more of a waterfall than a blanket, she showed him in her own special way when she would soon be absent from his arms. But only for a little while. Mary nodded, but smiled anyways. Her body sank into his, and she started to feel herself becoming aroused again. Goosebumps travelled along her skin, reaching the most intimate places of her body. The hands that touched her in the most perfect way, disappeared beneath the sheet, and stopped themselves upon her inner thigh. Bert hesitated, not knowing if there was enough time, not knowing if this would be cause havoc on her emotions. But Mary showed him that she thought otherwise, as she placed her hand on top of his and guided him towards her center. She used him as a puppet, massaging herself with his hand, motioning him to continue the rhythm she had going. _

"_Please," she breathed, almost begging. Her legs spread apart as he started, rubbing gently at first, but gaining friction as his fingers made their way further down…_~*~Mary's eyes opened as soon as she heard a cry come from the pram. She looked around, found herself sitting up, then looked down into her lap. Needle and thread lay idly upon her knee, a half finished sock placed in her hand. As soon as she got the baby to calm down and put away the sewing supplies, she began thinking again. There was too much to handle for all the hours in a day. There was too much that she bore on her shoulders. When awake, she was haunted, and when asleep, she was tortured. Her dreams weren't blurred, but vivid, and real. Her memories were the same. And for once, she didn't think of how much she missed Bert, or how she needed him. All she needed to know now, was how to get rid of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**It was a pleasant sight to see with these children. Mary loved to be able to surprise them with something new every time. She snapped her fingers but once, and smiled as all the clothes scattered about the room came flying into her hands, folding in her palms. Already making herself comfortable with this new family, the Banks family to be exact, Mary hurried herself about the nursery, snapping her fingers, cleaning each mess one by one. **

**London was more beautiful than ever, and she felt an extreme warmth throughout her body just being back in the city she so much loved and missed. Mary knew part of herself would always remain in London, no matter where she went or what she did. **

**There was nothing quite like the gentle breeze of the summer air, or the crystal clear sky to keep her hopes up on what being here, might bring. She could feel it inside her, like an old friend welcoming her back to her hometown. Something was going to change. **

**As Mary put away the remaining toys that were left on the floor, she heard footsteps approaching the nursery. Mrs. Banks was standing in the doorway. "Mary Poppins, may I speak to you for a moment?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am." Mary followed her out into the hallway, and shut the door behind her, keeping out the curiosity of the children. **

**Mrs. Banks coughed. "Our ladies are meeting later tonight to discuss one of our rally's coming up," - you see, Mrs. Banks was a Sister Suffragette, one of the many young women out to fight for women's rights and political equality - "and I told them I'd be there, except my husband is staying late for work and we have a chimney sweep is coming tonight to clean the fireplace, so I was wondering; if you'd be so kind as to watch the young man, and place out the furniture covers for when he comes?" She seemed very stressed about the whole matter. A thin line was appearing on her forehead as she huffed about in a hurried tone. **

**Mary smiled politely. "Say no more, ma'am. I'll try my best to put the children to sleep early tonight, for the occasion."**

"**Oh thank you, Mary Poppins!" Mrs. Banks sighed in relief. "I'll make sure George puts in an extra pound into your wages, just for that!"**

"**That won't be necessary, Ma'am. Think of it as a favor for all your hospitality." Flashing the woman another radiating smile, Mary disappeared into the nursery again, and Mrs. Banks rushed downstairs to inform her husband of the plans. **

**Mary watched the clock eagerly as she put on a new coat of her favorite coral lipstick. A chimney sweep was coming tonight! It would be the first time in a long time for Mary to spend time in the company of a pleasant person like a chimney sweep. Chimney sweeps were charming, friendly and adored Mary like she was their queen. It made her feel special to be in the company of a chimney sweep; made her feel more of a human than, well, whatever she was now. **

**Ever since she met that one young man - whatever his name had been- the chimney sweeps had grown to know Mary Poppins. Her name was one they shared all around London, talking about her with all the decency and respect that she deserved. Mary looked at the clock again, then took out her bun and let her long, raven hair cascade around her shoulders. There would at least be another hour before the man arrived, so she figured there would be time enough to reassemble her bun. **

**The children had long been asleep, and with no trouble by all means. Mary had sung her song, and quietly too, till Jane and Michael were fast asleep in their beds. At that moment, Mary began working on getting herself ready for this gentleman. **

**It was a funny thing; Mary was hardly interested in finding a young man to settle down with. Still she couldn't help but feel like she had had the opportunity a long time ago. And why give up on something that could happen now? She wasn't a teenager anymore, and how much longer would she be willing to put up with this spell? She felt weary; already in her late twenties, and the only thing holding her back from what she wanted was the wind and the sky and the world. Why did it also feel like she had had this chance before?**

**She gave her hair one last, thorough brush, put it back up to it's original form, then headed downstairs to get ready for the chimney sweep. **

**The maid, Ellen, had already set out the furniture covers for her, folded neatly on the piano, so Mary wouldn't have to set out to find them. But as soon as she began to spread them all out, there came the small pitter patter of tiny feet. Sighing, she turned around and frowned at the 7 year old Jane Banks. **

**Jane just stood there, wide eyed, afraid to say something, and regretting getting caught out of bed. Finally, it was Mary that broke the silence. "Well?" she said sternly.**

"**I had a bad dream, and I thought maybe a drink of water would help…" Jane wasn't lying, she did have a bad dream, but instead of really thinking a glass of water would help, she came searching for Mary Poppins to help her fall asleep again and make sure there were no more bad dreams awaiting her. Mary seemed to make things like dreams a little brighter. **

**The nanny couldn't keep her frown any longer, and let loose a sympathetic smile. "Come, let's go ask Mrs. Brill for some gingerbread. That always helps me when I have a bad dream." **

**They were headed into the kitchen, just as the doorbell rang. It was the chimney sweep. Mary thought quickly, and decided her charge was more important than this man. "Ellen, do you mind getting that and showing him into the parlor?" **

**The maid nodded and went to open the door. **

**Jane was headed back upstairs, feeling much better now with the help of some gingerbread and a glass of milk, so Mary thanked Ellen and headed into the parlor. Only half of the covers had been laid out since the chimney sweep arrived. Of course, she didn't even get to see who the young man was, as his back was turned to her, laying out the blankets on the floor. He was tall, dark skinned and had dirty brown hair, but she had expected him to be a bit greasy anyways. **

"**Sorry about that, I thought Ellen would have enough common decency to lay all of the covers down," Mary said, grabbing a sheet and delicately spreading it over one of the love seats. **

**She heard the chimney sweep laugh and couldn't help but smile as he did. It was warm and sweet, and vaguely familiar. "That's alright. Some people don't even offer to lay down any. Most of them leave the job to me, to not dirty up their houses."**

**Mary stifled a giggle. His accent was a thick, cockney one. She new most chimney sweeps didn't really speak properly, but his was outrageous. It was charming though. She turned around, but he was already inside the chimney, cleaning away with his brush.**

"**Must be hard work out there for a chimney sweep." **

**The man hummed in response. "Hard to live by, I'll tell you that. Fortunately, being a chimney sweep is not my only occupation. Some people call me a jack-of-all-trades. A different job almost every day for me."**

**Mary raised her eyebrow, even though the man couldn't see. She was still spreading out the remaining sheets, and he had his head stuck up the chimney. Didn't she know someone like that once? **

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yep. But only when I'm a chimney sweep does the Bankses call on one to clean their chimney. I've been coming to number 17 since I've held the job, and Mrs. Banks always makes sure I'm the one doing it."**

**She ignored his boastful remark, focusing on the man himself. Why did it seem like she knew him? **

"**I beg your pardon, but you sound like someone I know."**

"**Oh yeah? What's his name, then I'll tell ya." His voice echoed from inside the flue. **

**Mary tried to remember, trying to get every remembrance of this man back into her thoughts, but it was no use. As familiar as he may sound to her, the evidence of this man in her life was missing. Like she perhaps made him disappear for some reason. **

"**I can't remember," she said, sadly. Laying down the last sheet to cover the piano, she looked around at the man and studied him a bit more. Maybe it would come back to her later, she hoped. He seemed nice, and he was very handsome indeed. Figuring she would enjoy his company while she could, Mary sat down at the piano bench and watched as he continued to do his job.**

"**Well that's alright, maybe it will come to you later." His head popped out of the chimney, along with his brush, sending a fog of soot every where. He coughed a few times then laid down his brush to grab a bigger one. This man was obviously a hard worker, for he hadn't even looked at her at all yet. He stuck the other brush up the chimney and looked up inside it as he began scrubbing back and forth. **

"**So what about you then? Are you kin to any of the Bankses?"**

**Mary brightened up a bit, at the new conversation ahead. "No, I'm the new nanny. In fact, I just started this morning. Jane and Michael are such wonderful children."**

"**Oh yeah, they are, aren't they? Good luck to ya, then. Your in a long line of nannies at this household."**

"**Am I? Well, I'm sure I can handle it."**

**The chimney sweep laughed quietly to himself. Mary couldn't help but bristle somewhat. **

"**I wouldn't be so sure, Ma'am. If you don't mind me saying, I know someone who is perfect for this kind of job. Well, used to know…"**

**There was something about his voice when he said this. The chimney sweep stopped scrubbing and set his brush down. His head hung still for second, and then he grabbed another brush and began to start again. **

**Mary could feel he was upset. "Did something happen?"**

**It took a while for him to respond. Finally, he spoke. "Not really. I mean, she'll probably come back, sooner or later. The Banks family has been in an awful rut for a while now. Mary should -"**

"**Mary?" **

**The chimney sweep paused. "Yeah, that's her name. Mary Poppins, do you know her?"**

**On the opposite side of the room, the said woman was holding her breath. This man knew her. And the way he said her name was… familiar. She needed to see this man's face, she needed to find out if -**

**The room was still. Mary stood up from the bench, and slowly walked over to the man, her heels echoing around the house. As the chimney sweep stood up, she spoke. **

"**I'm Mary Poppins."**

**Wiping off his face, he finally turned around.**

_**Oh noes! D: Cliffhanger! Though I'm sure you guys have already guessed who are mystery person is ;) Okies, chapter four will be up next week, guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites and such. Love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys... I'm so sorry for the lack of updating :( I've been super busy and the lack of internet isn't helping either. Anyways, Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorite-d, and so forth. You guys are awesome, and thanks to a lot of you for the encouraging comments and critique. Also, thank you to you my wonderful beta! **_

_**Read and Review, Please! They are love to me. 3 **_

_**~ Rebecca **_

* * *

Chapter Four

The room was still. Mary stood up from the bench, and slowly walked over to the man, her heels echoing around the house. As the chimney sweep stood up, she spoke. "I'm Mary Poppins."

Wiping off his face, he finally turned around.

It rushed back to her like a burst of wind. The face, the smile, the eyes, the kisses, the hugs, the love making, the heart breaking, the tears. Most importantly, the ring. She glanced down at her right hand before looking back up at the man she once loved. Still loved?

He had hardly aged a bit, hardly looked any different from the way he was when he had left her that night one year ago. His eyes were passionate, filled with longing and sadness. His mouth was slightly agape from the recent discovery of someone he'd thought he'd never see again. And his hands shook fiercely, unsure if holding her in his arms was the right thing or even if touching her was appropriate at all.

He broke this statuary form, and embraced her, forgetting the proper person he was. This was his Mary, after all, he needed every inch of her. He missed every inch of her.

Every time the wind would blow he had hopes of seeing her float down from the sky. Every time he would walk into a household with children, he somehow hoped there would be a nanny as well, and perhaps he would be able to see this nanny. But every disappointment lasted, and every hope had been dashed, until finally he had just decided to let her come to him. Bert had waited too long for this moment to come.

"Mary, I can't believe it's actually you," he whispered into her ear and laughed quietly.

Mary didn't know what to do. It was Bert, here, holding her, as he had done every day before she left. There was a part of her, missing, that was now back within her reach. Yet there was that ring. She closed her eyes and remembered everything that she could.

Bert placing it in her palms, running off in the rain to set sail with his uncle, leaving her with that awful choice to make. Tears began to well in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, she remembered, setting it on the ground. She had left it there in the park, abandoning it and then she flew off into the sky, off to the next family that had really made things worse for her.

And then of course, she got rid of him completely.

Mary bit her lip, trying to hold back an explosion of emotions. "I'm so sorry, Bert," she whispered into his ear as he pressed closer to her.

"Sorry? For what, love?" He chuckled and buried his face into her neck.

"I didn't do it, though!" Mary pushed him away, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I didn't take the ring and wait for you."

"I know, and that's okay -"

"Okay? You should be angry with me! I left your beautiful ring in the park and flew off to God knows where, so I could be a nanny again. And you're not mad?"

Bert laughed and grabbed her hands, so he could pull her close to him again. "It's fine, Mary. Look, we're both here together, so what more could I possibly want?" He kissed her cheek and held her tightly.

At that moment, the front door opened, and a coughing Mrs. Banks could be heard from the foyer. "I tell you, Ellen, my singing voice is not what it use to be. Be a dear and brew up some tea, would you?"

Mary and Bert withdrew from their embrace and blushed rather furiously, looking at one another, until Mrs. Banks entered the drawing room. "Oh, I see you've met our chimney sweep, Mary Poppins. How are you again, Bert?"

"I'm alright, ma'am. Just about finished with your chimney." He smiled brightly at her, and why shouldn't he? His beautiful Mary had just been brought back into his life.

"Wonderful! Oh, Mary, thank you for helping him set the sheets down, and making him feel welcome. I really do appreciate it."

Mary nodded, trying not to remember the sudden and rather awkward evening she had gotten herself into. While Bert seemed all too happy he was seeing her again, she felt embarrassed and ashamed. "It wasn't a problem at all…"

"Good. Now, here is something I've picked up for each of the children on my way home. If you would, just take that upstairs for them, and see that they be surprised in the morning!" Mrs. Banks set the two packages in Mary's hands and scurried off into the kitchen for something to eat.

Mary turned back to look at Bert. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then…"

"I haven't finished cleaning, yet," he smiled.

She nodded and began to head up the stairs with the packages. "Right. I'll just be right back, I guess."

It took her awhile, but wouldn't you, if you just ran into an old lover? She felt weak, like this was just one big mess about to happen. He had asked her to marry him, she refused and now he wasn't mad at her? It didn't make sense.

She set the packages at the ends of either of the children's beds, deep in thought. How could she have forgotten? It had been a year since she last seen him, several months since she last thought about him. It was too much for her to handle, even for the practically perfect Mary Poppins. So, she told herself to get rid of him, and that's exactly what happened. Her mind threw out his evidence of ever being a part of her, making it easy for herself to carry on, not having a load hanging over her shoulders.

Yet he was a part of her. This whole time, when she thought there was something missing, something escaping from inside her, that was it! Bert was gone, and there was nothing but a hole waiting to be filled inside her. That's why she longed for someone for so long, such as, well, a chimney sweep.

Giving a well needed sigh, Mary brushed her hair out of her eyes and cleaned her face from the tears. Descending the staircase again, she could see that Mr. Banks had come in and was already giving Bert his wages.

Bert smiled up at her, which brought Mr. Banks' attention to the nanny. "Oh, Mary Poppins. Would you kindly see this man out the door?" He placed one more shilling in Bert's hand and thanked him as he headed into the parlor.

Mary stepped down from the staircase and smiled at Bert. "You know, I'm off every second Tuesday," She said, walking him to the door.

As she opened it, Bert began to smile. "That's great! Listen, tomorrow why don't you and Jane and Michael meet me in the park?"

"Why?"

"I'm a screever, tomorrow." He grinned at this, hoping she would remember.

Mary did, and gained a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, Bert, I would love to. What do you plan on painting for us, then?"

"Whatever you like, Mary Poppins."

She thought for a moment, and closed her eyes, remembering their last adventure into one of his paintings. It was a beautiful spring day, the birds were lively, and the English countryside was more gorgeous than ever. Yes, that's exactly where she wanted to be.

"Will you do one like on my eighteenth birthday? Remember?"

"How could I forget. A beautiful country side? With a nice dirt road that leads into the forest?"

Mary nodded. "Mhm, and an elegant lagoon, complete with boat and willow trees. A nice picnic by the pond, and maybe a fair too, for the children."

"I'll make sure to start on it at the crack of dawn." Bert lent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll see you at noon."

Mary watched him dance down the street, whistling that same old chimney sweep song, that he always sang. He was happy, all because of her. Mary felt horrible that she had done this to him. She could only imagine what he had felt when he found out that she had left him. It broke her heart, but had broke him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys I was sooo excited about getting chapter five edited and done, that I've decided to update EARLY. YAY! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this, and please, keep up the reviews, I love getting them and they always make writing so much easier and funner :) and it makes me WANT to update. So please, they are like love to me. Thanks everyone who has been following since the beginning. This is kind of just a filler chapter, but I promise next chapter will be epic :3. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Five

Mary shut the door, and began to climb the stairs until the sight of Mrs. Banks stopped her. She was standing in the foyer, a knowing smirk on her face.

"So you two know each other, then?"

Mary laughed nervously, and nodded. "Yes, just old friends, you know how it is. Goodnight." She tried to escape, but it was no use.

"Oh please, Mary Poppins, do tell me!" Mrs. Banks pleaded, following her.

She raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "Tell you what? I have no secret that need to be told, thank you!"

Mrs. Banks almost whined. "Tell me about you and Bert! It's obvious, you two had some sort of romantic relationship before. I can help, whatever it is -"

"Madam, I don't need any assistance in my affairs, thank you! Now, If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone about the matter." She hated having to get huffy with Mrs. Banks, who clearly was just trying to be nice, but it was her own business to take care of. There had been enough drama going on today, she really didn't want to carry it into her sleep tonight.

As soon as she reached the nursery, Mary plopped down on her bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off. It had been a busy day, emotionally and physically.

* * *

_The birds were chirping happily above them, the sun shining brightly against their faces, and the trees had never looked greener. Of course, this was all because of Bert's magnificent coloring, his mixture of chalk and paints coming alive the very instant they jumped themselves into his picture. _

_Mary had her head rested on his chest, as they both laid there in the boat for quite some time, admiring the beauty of the sky above them. _

"_Oh Bert, it's so beautiful! I can't believe you did all this…" Mary said, eyes sparkling and hand intertwined with his. _

_Bert smiled, giving a happy sigh as he stroked her hair. "And you deserve every bit of it. Not everyday a beautiful girl like yourself, turns eighteen."_

_She looked up at him, and smiled back. Mary never had someone like him to look after her. He was her first and hopefully her last boyfriend ever. Mary loved being loved. Bert fulfilled just that. _

_There was something swelling inside her heart that day; the moment she told him about her magic; the moment he didn't believe her, and the moment she proved it, by popping them inside the drawing Bert made for her birthday. It was all too wonderful to be true…_

"Bert I don't think so…" Mary was holding onto his hand as he tried to lead her into the rowing boat. It began to move as she stepped one foot in, and swayed back and forth, making her balance uneasy. She was skeptical, you could say.

Bert, frustrated, sighed and let go of her hand as he went to hold on to the boat instead, hoping that would calm her nerves. "Look, I'll hold onto the boat instead and you just - fly in!"

"No! You know how my flying is when I'm nervous, and I'm afraid I'll fall in if I try! Why don't we just go back -"

"I'll catch you if you fall, Mary! C'mon, I know you trust me more than this." Bert chuckled as she stepped out ungracefully from the boat and wobbled backwards.

She caught herself, and stood up straight. "It's not you I don't trust. It's that God forsaken boat!" Mary kicked the side of it in anger, but managed to loose her balance again, nearly tumbling into the lagoon. Luckily, Bert was right behind her, catching both of her arms before she landed on her face. He held her close for a few seconds before Mary broke loose of his grip, and began cursing at the boat.

"Calm down, love. You're just being pessimistic about this is all. If you'll let me hold onto the boat…"

Mary sighed and shook her head at him. "You know what? That was ten years ago! I don't know why I even bother!"

He watched as she moodily stomped over to a nearby tree and plopped down under it. Mary had been like this all day. Frustrated, tired, angry, moody. There wasn't a happy thought in her. Though the painting was, well, very beautifully done and full of life and color, Mary was the complete opposite. She was still as beautiful as ever, yes, but on the inside, Bert could tell there was something wrong.

Scratching his forehead, he walked over beside her, trying not to step on her white lace skirt spread out around her. Mary had untied her matching white hat as well as it was laying in her lap.

"What's wrong, Mary?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." She said stiffly.

Bert chuckled. "Really?"

Noticing his tone, Mary shot him a lethal, "go-to-hell" look. "Yes, really!"

Bert let all be silence for once. He didn't say anything and let the intensity between them increase, just for the heck of it. Eventually, she would say something.

Mary couldn't believe this conversation was actually happening. How could he not understand what it was like for her? This whole time, he acted like they were on a 'Jolly Holiday', skipping around, acting happy and swell. But did he not see how much pain she was in?

"What do you want?" She said finally.

"I would like to know why you're so upset."

That was it for Mary. "Why I'm so upset. Why I'm so upset? Really, Bert!" She stood back up on her feet and stared him straight in the eye, hoping he'd see the anger in them. "I can't believe you would ask such a ridiculous question!"

"I was just-"

"If you want to know why I'm so upset, take a look back when you left me to sail with that uncle of yours!" Her voice was cracking, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Bert saw the pain sketched across her face as she regained her composure and began to speak again. "Remember? You left me standing like a fool in the rain; You asked me to marry you and I didn't even get a chance to speak!"

"Mary, I-"

"And now, I'm back and you act like, everything is all perfect again, and we can go on with our lives…" Mary held her head high, but inside she was shaking. She wasn't scared of raising her voice, but scared to let him see how weak she really was.

He stood there for a moment, making sure she gained back her self control before he spoke. Though, as delicate and sweet Mary Poppins was, Bert didn't underestimate her abilities one bit.

A crack of lightning slipped between the clouds as the sky turned dark and grey. Again, Mary wasn't short of showing her emotions. A tear was rolling down her face, and suddenly, rain began to pour from the sky.

"Mary, please." Bert tried to get close to her, but she opened her umbrella in between them and began to run off. The distant calls of Jane and Michael grew louder and she greeted them with open arms.

"Stay close, now." she said, as they held onto the skirt of her dress, looking disappointedly at the sky.

He stood there, looking at the ground awkwardly as the mixture of paint and chalk eroded around them. Soon, nothing was left, and reality was back in front of their faces. His nice red and white suit deteriorated back into his regular button up shirt and trousers, as did Mary's beautiful white lace dress and red bodice into her nice navy dress and jacket.

Mary turned around to see him scraping away at his paintings with his foot. Her attitude had made everything terrible again. She couldn't help it, she was just emotional… and didn't she have the right to be that way? After all she's been through…

"Bert!" She called through the storm, and he looked up at her, raindrops running down his face. Mary had a great feeling they weren't all raindrops. He smiled at her sadly, and bowed in the rain. Then, picking up his chalk and paint that were left on the ground, he left, heading straight into the park.

"Mary Poppins, what's the matter?" asked Michael, worriedly.

"Michael! Mind your own business!" Jane scolded, snuggling into her sheets as Mary Poppins sat across the room, sewing away at an old sock and rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. Though she was upset at Michael for being so blunt, Jane had to admit, that ever since they got home, Mary Poppins had been unusually sad. Not once did they see her smile or hear her sing yet.

Mary sighed at them and continued to seem more focused on the sock, than what was in her mind. "Why, nothing's the matter with me. I'm just a little tired is all." She fake yawned into the back of her hand.

Jane sighed back. "But you seem sad," she said in a melancholy voice.

"I'm never sad."

"But Mary Pop-"

Mary became cross. "All right, that's enough. Not another word, please, it's time for bed." At that, she set down her sewing kit and turned off the small lamp. The room was now dark except for the other small lamp beside her own bed which was in the room next door. Jane and Michael snuggled into each of their beds, watching as Mary Poppins tidied everything up, tucked them in and headed into the other room to change into her nightgown.

Even the children have noticed, she thought, slipping the lacy material over her head. She felt like she had committed a crime for letting her emotions show through her work. Perhaps she just needed to cool down for a day or two. Maybe she needed to have time to think about everything before seeing him again. But a more important thought came to her instead. The way she acted today, Mary knew an apology would be needed to be given to Bert, even if he didn't ask for one.

A sigh of relief came to her when she realized tomorrow would be her day off. Perfect. From one to six she would spend her time shopping, walking through the park, maybe visiting Uncle Albert or Mrs. Corry. Anything to keep her mind off of things she didn't want to think about, and keep her focused on being happy for a little bit.

Mary plopped her head down on the pillow, gaining comfort from breathing into the Lenin scented sheets. Her mind was drifting elsewhere, hopefully a place familiar and close. Mary always felt at her happiest when she was home. She could never stay upset for more than a day when in London.


	6. Chapter 6

**_YAY! Chapter Six, finally here :). Please review, favorite, so on and so forth 3 I love you all! Sorry, if the next chapter takes a while to update... School is very busy now, and especially with Competitive Speech (which I am doing the book, Mary Poppins for Humorous Interpretation!) so, yeah, be patient :) I promise all you smutty, hormonal teenagers out there will enjoy the next chapter ;D spoiler!_**

Chapter Six

Jane and Michael came running into her room when they found out.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, please don't go! Today will be so boring without you!" Jane exclaimed, tears starting to well in her eyes. Michael nodded at his sister's words.

Mary had just finsihed applying a swipe of lipstick when each of the Banks children learned it was in fact Mary Poppins' day off. She smiled a little to herself then looked down at the young girl. "We wouldn't want your mother to think, you don't want to spend time with her now, do we?"

Jane shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hand, hoping Mary Poppins wouldn't see her tears. Mary's look softened as she kissed each of the children on their heads, and headed downstairs.

"Please don't do anything fun while your gone." Michael said, knowing what kind of wonderful things could go on around Mary Poppins.

Mary tried hard not to laugh. "Me? Do anything fun? Really, Michael. How insensitive of you!"

He grimaced at her words the rest of the stairway down.

"Mind Ellen till I come back." She was just about to open the door when she heard a small cough behind her.

Jane was looking up at her, cheeks red and hands behind her back. She seemed scared.

"Oh, Jane, what is it?" Mary said crossly, trying to come off intimidating.

Jane spoke in a soft voice. "Um, Mary Poppins? Will you see Bert again today?"

Mary raised an eyebrow. What an odd question from a 7 year old. Referring to the question, she actually wasn't sure. She didn't plan on it, anyway. "I don't see why that is any concern for you."

"Well," Jane blushed even more as she revealed her hands from behind her back, holding a piece of paper with a very colorful drawing upon it. "If you do see him, will you give this to him?"

She reached her small hand out to Mary, and let her take it. As soon as the nanny saw what the picture actually was, she let her stern look soften into a smile. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

A colorful drawing, most likely by crayon, of four stick people; two adults and two children. One was obviously a woman, wearing a pretty pink, fluffy dress and matching hat with a flower on it. The man holding hands with her had a cute yellow hat, with a striped red jacket and yellow pants. The other two were children, one wearing a matching suit to the man and the girl with a matching dress to the woman. It took no genius to recognize who these characters were, all set to a beautiful rainbow background with bright green trees and purple clouds.

"Did you draw this yourself?" Mary asked, grinning at the picture. Jane nodded bashfully.

Mary bent her knees down to the little girl's level and smiled at her. "Well, I will do my best to give this to him. And between you and me - I think it's better than anything Bert has ever done!" The two girls giggled to themselves and Jane started to become more confident and excited.

Mary patted her on the head and opened the door. "I'll be sure he gets it." Winking at Jane, she left as the girl began to ran back upstairs, yelling ecstatically at her brother.

* * *

Walking halfway down the street Mary realized she now had a reason to visit Bert. Actually two, if she remember the promise she had made herself that she would apologize for her behavior. Yes, she was less than enthused to force herself to walk the direction of his house, but Mary knew it was the right thing to do. Plus, she couldn't let Jane down.

There it was, the familiar alleyway that led to his small but humble flat. As her heels clicked against the pavement, all the memories Mary shared with this quiet road came alive with every footstep. How many times had he deliberately pushed her back against the cold stone wall, kissing her roughly and passionately just before his hand grabbed the doorknob that led them inside? Too many, Mary thought as she bit her lip.

Mary pressed the little button that rang the doorbell, and thought about how many times they would accidentally press it with their bodies while struggling to get inside the house itself. She shook her head at the memory, disgusted with herself.

But this road wasn't just filled with racy memories of them kissing, groping, and so forth, as Mary tried to tell herself that she wasn't that type of girl. No, of course there were special memories they shared besides the times their flesh was practically melting off their bones. Memories she just couldn't think of at the moment.

Holding her breath, Mary waited anxiously as she heard footsteps approach hurriedly to the door. She briefly ran through what exactly she would say in her mind, before the front door swung open and there stood Bert, half shocked, half pleased.

"Mary," he said breathlessly, voice catching in his throat as he spoke. He didn't know whether to smile or not. "What - what are you…"

"May I come in?" Mary asked, a sweet smile starting to play on her face. Bert smiled back and held the door open for her.

The wonderful scent of smoke and peppermint filled her lungs as soon as she stepped inside. The wooden floor was clean, with the exception of a couple of spots covered in black soot. She faced the stairs leading up to the one bedroom second floor, parlor and kitchen on either side of the front hall. It was warm, a small fire was crackling, and tea was brewing. Even after a year, nothing had changed.

"Oh, Bert! I've missed this place so much," Mary said, taking off her coat, hat and scarf, hanging them on the rack.

"Yeah, hasn't changed much since the last time you were here… I have some tea on the stove if you want any."

"Yes, that sounds great." She slid her last glove off of her hand and set them down, heading into the parlor, and then remembered what she was holding in her hand. "Bert! This is for you," she said with a smile.

Mary handed him the drawing that Jane had made and awaited the reaction. Surprisingly, he looked a little nervous.

"Oh. Uh, that's great Mary, but I think you need a little work on your stick figures…"

"I didn't draw it! Jane did. She worked on it last night, just for you." She eyed him with annoyance, but softened it a little with a grin.

Bert sighed in relief and looked at it admiringly. "Wow, she truly does have talent. I'm going to find a frame for this… just make yourself comfortable, Mary." And he left the room, eyes not tearing away from the drawing.

Stepping into the next room, Mary inhaled the scent again, not getting enough of it. She missed every second she spent In his apartment, good and bad.

Set up in one of the small corners of the parlor, Mary noticed his easel, right where it use to be. She grinned, remembering the fun times with that thing. As she approached it she flipped the first blank page up and started looking at all the drawings he made away from the pavement in the park. They were gorgeous, most of them still-life or landscape. Mary admired every artistic fiber in his body. It was the sensitive side of Bert that only came out when she was around. Well, mostly.

Dropping the page she was holding, Mary glanced down and saw all his old sketch books, which he had been working on when she was around. Picking up the first one laying on the table, she flipped through it. Again, still-life, but one drawing caught her eye. She was staring back at her own sleeping body, naked except for the intertwining of sheets between her arms and legs, wrapped around her. She gulped. Vain as she was, Mary thought it was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen in her twenty-eight years. The shading on her slim body, the easy reflection of the moonlight upon her skin - it was gorgeous.

Just as she was about to flip the page, Bert walked in holding the now framed picture. "Just had to replace the picture of Uncle Albert, but I'm sure he'd understand…" He looked up and paused, seeing what exactly she was looking at.

Mary blushed. "I was just looking. You never showed me this one before," she said, pointing at herself on the page. Bert walked over behind her and laughed nervously at the picture.

"I never really had time to. I only did that one a few nights before I left. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Bert, it's one of your best drawings I've seen," she said, smiling genuinely. She was deeply flattered; she had become an inspiration. It only made her feel worse about not accepting the ring.

Closing the sketch book, her smile faded a little before she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about yesterday, by the way. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's fine. I understand how frustrated you must be." Bert placed an arm around her, hoping this would comfort her a little. It did, as he saw a tug at the end of her mouth.

"I don't think you do, though. Look, I'm not going to argue -"

"You don't have to, Mary." He waited till an awkward silence passed over them, then decided to speak up. "How about I go and get the tea?" Mary nodded and sat down on the small sofa.

It was just as soft as it was before, she thought. The times when they were too eager to head straight upstairs, he would lay her down gently on it, and kiss her with what strength he had in him. Her petticoat would slip off with ease, and soon enough they were intertwined in each other's bodies, feeling the intense love they had for the other. Every time this happened, Mary felt like nothing in the world could be more beautiful than that.

"Are you alright?"

Mary looked up at him as he set the tray of tea down on the little round table. Confusion and sadness had been spread over her face, making her become an easy book to read.

She nodded at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Bert, do you remember what happened the last time I saw you?"

Bert took a long sip of his tea before answering, as if he was avoiding the question. "I do. I asked you to marry me, and you obviously didn't." He tried not to sound bitter about it, but simply half grinned at the last part of his sentence.

"It's not that I didn't want to, Bert," she defended. "You left me with no choice, but to say no. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just live on the streets with no money!"

He paused, watching her sip her tea with stress upon her face. This problem was eating at her. She spilled the hot liquid in her lap and cursed as she wiped it up. Bert finally spoke up. "I know, I just didn't want to lose you while I was gone." And setting down his tea, he took her hand and placed it in his own.

Her eyes drifted to his hand, feeling the rush of comfort and loss coming back to her senses as she nestled her own palm against his. It was something familiar she had missed for a long time. It was him. It was everything about him, that made her miss this town, this home.

"I missed you so much, Bert." She whispered, holding on tight to his hand, not daring to let go. It was the only familiar thing she could have right now, and she wouldn't even think of leaving it.

Bert whispered back, "I know what I did was wrong, Mary. But please stay with me. This whole afternoon, me and you."

She knew what he meant. He meant he was going to say sorry, the right way. He was going to show her just how much he'd needed her, and missed her this past year. A year's worth a thousand moments they could've spent being together like this - he was going to give them to her as if they were happening right now.

Caught up with both of their feelings, Mary was the first to lean in and give in to him. The second their lips touched, it was like a fire ignited in the room. It wasn't long before the tea became cold that evening, but not for the bed to become warm again.

**_Oooh, somebody's getting frisky! ;) remember, reviews = 3 3 3 :D thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry for the lack of update on this fic! I know it's been like forever, but I promise the updates will be comin' a lot more often now :) I just got freed from groundation (lol) and internet is back in business. Plus I'm almost done writing it, so I estimate approximately 6 more chapters left and I only have two left that are waiting to be written :). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are such sweet love to me. :3 **

Chapter Seven

The sun streamed through the lace curtains, its light hitting the bodies lying on the bed. The cold morning air was crisp on their skin, sending goose bumps up and down Mary's spine. She lay on her stomach, sheets draped over her lower back. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to prevent the sun's rays from blinding her.

Mary couldn't tell what time of day it was, but before she could think about it, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Warm lips pressed against the cold skin of her neck, sending a wave of shock throughout her body. "Bert," she moaned quietly, a sweet smile playing on her lips as she exhaled. Mary curled her legs between his, making herself welcome to him.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear. When she was about to kiss him a reply, Mary finally took in the words that he said. It was morning.

"Oh, my God!" Mary flung the sheets off of her, and jumped out of bed, scrambling around the room for her missing clothes. Picking up pieces from all over the floor, Mary pulled them on as she grabbed them. Bert just watched her, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I can't believe I stayed out all night! You could have warned me, you know!" She threw a discarded pillow at him when she said this. "How am I going to explain this to the Banks'?"

"Tell them something came up… family matters." Bert plopped back down in the sheets, heaving a sigh. Despite the fact that Mary had been there all evening and night, neither of them got any sleep at all. But he couldn't be happier.

Mary scoffed at him, pulling her dress over her petticoat. "This is possibly the most terrible thing I've ever done."

Bert laughed. "No, it's not. And I would know,"

"Oh, shut up!" Though she tried to sound upset, Mary couldn't help but laugh back. She shoved him playfully until he caught her arms and pulled her on top of him. Their laughs intertwining each others', Bert kissed her softly on the lips - briefly at first, then more passionately.

Mary pressed her body against his, feeling the heat grow at her center. Bert's kisses trailed from her lips and made their way to the crook of her neck. Before long, his hands were traveling up her skirts, and Mary had to stop him or else she would never make it back to the Banks household.

"Bert, please. I have to go," She pushed away his hands, and smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's still early. Just a quick one, won't be too long." Bert smiled back as he kissed her on the neck again.

Mary just laughed as she climbed off of him, and went to grab her jacket. Her hair was still down and her make-up had faded, but she didn't have time to take care of that. As she opened the bedroom door to leave, Bert quickly got up, taking the sheets with him. He wanted to at least say goodbye properly, even if she would be back in a few days.

As they approached the front door, Bert reached out and grabbed her hands, pulled her close for one long lasting kiss to keep him satisfied for a couple of hours. She wrapped herself up in his arms, melting into him, not wanting to leave. Finally, she drew away, smiling as she opened the door.

"I'll be seeing you, Herbert Alfred." She winked her goodbye to him, and left before she could see him collapse into the sofa, his heart on a string that Mary Poppins was constantly pulling.

She stood outside Number 17 for nearly half an hour before deciding to go in. Fortunately she was quite good at improvising, so her story would hopefully come naturally. Mary despised lying, but preferred to keep her reputation as a wholesome, tradition-carrying, virgin nanny as close to her as possible. It was better than running the risk of losing this position, because they thought she couldn't control her libido. So, she sacrificed her beliefs and decided lying would be her choice of route.

Mary turned the doorknob slowly and quietly, peering inside to see if anyone was awake yet. It was still fairly early in the morning, so she hoped everyone would be asleep, seeing as it was Saturday.

Luckily, nobody was in the foyer, so she walked inside and shut the door behind her, making a beeline for the stairs. Until she heard a loud, crisp cough.

It was Mr. Banks, standing at the entry to the parlor. "Mary Poppins. Nice to see you this morning."

Mary froze at the edge of the stairs, until she finally decided to talk. "I was just hea-"

"Heading upstairs before the children awoke? Yes, I thought so." He grinned victoriously. "Luckily for them, they fell asleep before they could notice you had disappeared last night."

"Sir, I can explain -" Mary said vulnerably, but Mr. Banks interrupted her again.

"No need to, Ms. Poppins. That chimney sweep called not too long ago and explained everything. I'm so sorry about your uncle."

Stunned, Mary couldn't help but let her mouth drop open. "Sorry?"

Mr. Banks turned and looked at her curiously. "Yes, of course. I can only imagine how devastating that must be for him to lose his job and fall ill under one night. I understand why he would need his family at this time."

She was deeply shocked. First Bert had the nerve to call Mr. Banks at five o'clock in the morning and come up with a story to save her job. Second, she was surprised at how he went straight for the alternative, Uncle Albert. But mostly, she was surprised that Mr. Banks believed all this.

"Oh, er, yes it is quite dreadful. I was up all night with him, helping him recover. I'm glad to see you're a forgiving, kind man who understands." She smiled at him and he smiled back rather arrogantly, taking her words to his head.

"Yes, yes of course. Now, why don't you go on and get some rest."

Mary nodded at him and rushed upstairs, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update period, I've just been soooo busy lately with school and everything, it's just been a bit crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot of things are starting plot and form around here, so hope you like it :)**

**~Rebecca**

Chapter Eight

"I may have done it wrong last time, but I want to make sure I get it right now. That's why I'm asking you for your blessing, Uncle Albert."

Uncle Albert took a sip of his tea, before looking up at Bert and grinning, genuinely. "You know, I've raised Mary ever since her mother died and from the moment you two met, I knew there was a match."

Bert smiled at his words, feeling proud. There was always a close connection between the two, whether they were discussing Mary or their families. He was confident this would go well.

"I know you'll take good care of her, Herbert. So you have my blessing."

Laughing with joy, Bert shook the older man's hand. "Thank you so much! This means the world to me,"

"It's no problem, my boy. You're already like family to me, anyhow! Have you picked out a ring?" Uncle Albert asked, excitedly.

"No, no I haven't. I was thinking of going into town to buy one this weekend."

Uncle Albert shook his head at Bert. "Oh no need to waste your money, Son. I have the perfect thing!"

He got up from the small table and headed up the stairs to the attic, Bert following behind him. Finally they reached the cluttered room, filled with boxes of old clothes, pictures, and other miscellaneous items. Uncle Albert had to look in a couple of boxes before he found what he was looking for.

"This," he said, pulling out a small black velvet box, "use to be her mother's. After William left to join the military, she took it off and put it in here. Though Clara thought there was no meaning in the ring anymore, she only hoped it would eventually mean something to Mary. I happen to think it will mean more to Mary than anything in the world. It's the closest thing to her mother she will have."

He placed the box in Bert's hands and watched as he opened it. Inside laid the most beautiful thing Bert had set his eyes on. The ring was simple. A band of silver, and a jewel that could only be a pearl.

"She'll love it." he said.

There was a smile on her face and in her heart, as they laid in bed together, listening to the music from his phonograph. Mary was resting on top of him, wearing nothing but his button-up from earlier that evening.

"I don't see why it matters! It's not like there's anybody else here," Bert argued, when she stole the shirt from him to run downstairs and get his sketch pad.

Mary slid across the wooden floor and handed him his drawing utensils just as he said this, before crossing the room to turn the radio and get the music playing again. "I'm sorry if I'm too modest for you," she scoffed playfully, "Besides, your apartment is drafty and I prefer to not run around bare naked."

The cheerful music began playing again, and Bert sat up to continue debating with her on this topic. Finding a fresh page in his book, he picked up a pencil and started to work.

"What would you say if I preferred you did?" He grinned at his words and could tell she saw.

Mary found her spot in his lap and sat face to face with Bert, only the sketch pad keeping their bodies from colliding. "I would say, Herbert Alfred has quite the filthy mind and that's one of the many things I love about him."

Bert stopped drawing, and stared at her. Her eyes were filled with lust and want, and he could not hold himself back. Throwing what he was holding on the floor, he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her roughly, but passionately.

"I love you more than life itself, Mary Poppins." Bert moaned between breaths, stroking her hair while on top of her.

Mary wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him brush against her center. "You don't make any sense at all." She replied, breathlessly.

Just as Bert was about to remove her shirt (or more like, _his _shirt), there was a soft knock heard from downstairs. Mary forgot to shut the bedroom door, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to hear anyone.

"I think there's someone at the door," Bert said curiously, pausing his fingers on the last button.

Mary rolled her eyes at him and pressed her lips to his, distracting him. "Just ignore them." She whispered, before kissing him.

The knocking became louder, and finally, Bert got up and grabbed his robe. "Coming!" he called rushing down the staircase.

"Ugh, I wish you were!" Mary groaned, frustrated. Sighing, she followed after him, putting on her robe as well.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she waited to see who was at the door. She didn't want it to seem like they've been up to something unless it was someone mutual. Nay, she didn't want it to seem like that anyways.

Bert peered through the door curtains to see. "It's an old man," he said, looking up at Mary. "I've never even seen him around here before…"

"Well don't just stare at me, answer it!" She scolded.

Bert opened the door, "Can I help you, Sir?" he said, politely.

"Yes, I was sent here by Albert Wigg…" The man paused, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded up picture. "I'm looking for this woman,"

He handed the picture to Bert, and waited patiently as he stared at it. Bert's mouth completely dropped open. "Mary?"

The man's face lit up like a lamp. "You know who she is then?"

"Of course I know who she is, she's -" Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Bert looked up to see Mary, fully dressed. "Who is this, Bert?" she smiled, approaching him and the older gentleman.

As soon as she said this, the man rushed up and hugged Mary tightly. "My darling! How wonderful it is to finally see you again!"

Taken aback, Mary pushed the man away from her looking disturbed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you recognize me?" He held onto her arms as if she might get away. Mary tried to get him off of her, but all she did was struggle. "Not even from pictures or stories?"

"I should say not! If you would please explain -"

He coughed and took out another photo and gave it to her. It was one Mary had seen dozens of times as a child. She remembered staring at for days wondering and thinking. It was of her, as a baby, with both of her parents. Mary stared long and hard at the photo, then looked up at the man. Could it…

"Mary, I'm your father."

She didn't say anything, and neither did Bert. Mary felt like she might burst into tears.

"But that's impossible! My father is gone," She said, certainly. Bert nodded at her and him, remembering the day she came running over to him, crying her eyes out…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_Bert! Bert!" Mary wrapped her arms around him, little hands clutching to his messy, un-tucked shirt. Her big, blue eyes were filled with tears and Bert felt it was his job as a young boy to finally be a man and help the little lady out. So his mother told him. _

"_What's the matter, Mary? Did Tommy pull at your hair again?" Bert clinched his fists up, and sat straight, like he was going to run after Tommy and throw a good one at him. _

_Mary shook her head, whimpering. "Oh no, Bert! Uncle Albert just told me that my- that my father is, is gone!" She cried into his shoulder as Bert placed a hand on her back. He knew what she meant by gone. It was the same word she used when her mother had died. _

"_I'm sorry, Mary!" He said, hugging her. "If you want, I could be your father. I can get a job and take care of you, and buy you pretty things, and make sure every birthday you get a pony. Would you like that, Mary?"_

_She looked up at him, her young face tear-streaked. "Oh, Bert. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. But you're too young to be a father. A father has to be old, and you're only 11."_

"_Hm, maybe you're right. But what about Uncle Albert? He's like a father to you,"_

"_Yes, but he's not the same." Mary replied, sadly. _

_Bert was curious. Her father had been gone her whole life though, and he always thought he was dead. "Mary? How did you find out? I mean, you've never actually seen your father, so how can you be shocked?"_

"_I was looking at that photo - you know the one - and thought about him. I knew my mother was dead, but I never knew about my father. So I asked Uncle Albert and that's when he sat me down and told me."_

_Bert nodded and put an arm around Mary's shoulders. "At least now you know."_

_Mary sighed. "I suppose so."_

The man looked angry. "Who told you that I was dead?"

"Uncle Albert," Mary replied far off. She was too busy getting out of shock.

"That blasted old man!" He cursed loudly, fist hitting the drywall.

How could Uncle Albert have told her differently? She supposed maybe it was for her own good, to think he died rather than knowing all her life her father didn't want her and just left. If that even was the case. Mary didn't know anymore.

Her father smiled sheepishly, and lost his anger quickly. Holding Mary's arms, he got a good look at her. "Oh, Mary! It's so wonderful to finally see you. Your as beautiful as the day you were born. And the spotting image of your mother." He gushed.

Mary couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Oh yes, she was quite beautiful. I'm so sorry for not being there all those years, not being able to watch you grow up. But when I got the letter that you were to be married, I couldn't -"

"Married?" She interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Where did you hear that?" Mary turned to Bert, suspiciously.

Her father looked from him to her, feeling a bit foolish. "Uncle Albert."

"Well! We are just going to have a talk with that man aren't we, Mary?" Bert said, laughing nervously.

Mary's mouth went agape. "Now wait just a minute! Uncle Albert wouldn't have the nerve to send around random letters to long lost relatives about something that isn't even true! He at least wouldn't have come up with the idea…"

"Well that's what he told me," replied her father, "here's the letter I got from him:" and he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

He held it out for Mary to take and watched as she read it. By the end of the letter, she looked furious. "Herbert Alfred! I can't believe you would talk to my Uncle behind my back and -"

Bert didn't care if her lost father was there or not, he couldn't stop himself because he knew either way, this had to be done. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her right there, interrupting her words and train of thought.

Finally, he let go and pulled something out of his robe pocket. "Before I do this, Mr. Poppins," he said, turning to the older man. "Er, I know you don't know anything about me, I'm guessing. But I just want to let you know, I love your daughter very much, and have most of my life. I know I have what it takes to take care of her, if only I could have your blessing, as well as Uncle Albert's."

Her father glowed with happiness and laughed joyfully at Bert. "Of course, my boy! And from what old Albert has told me, I know you'll be right for dear Mary."

"Excuse me, but I am right here!" Mary argued, looking offended. "I'm allowed to have a say in this, am I not?"

Bert didn't even say anything of it. Mary knew he would do this, but still she seemed shocked when he knelt down on one knee and propped open the little box.

Inside was something she had not expected though. It was her mother's ring, that she grew up fantasizing about as girl.

His heart thumping in his chest, Bert spoke. "Mary, I'm willing to give it another try, if you'll let me. This flat isn't much, I know, but we'll save up enough just in time to buy a nice comfortable home. I promise. Will you marry me, once and for all?"

She waited for an interruption, a sign that he'll be as quick and stubborn as the last time. But he sat there on his knee, looking up at her with hopeful eyes, fixing every mistake he made before. He was asking her to marry him, not telling her or leaving her with no choice.

Mary couldn't believe her own words. "Y-yes?" She stuttered, making sure she said it right. "Yes!" Finally she pronounced it to the world, making it clear that her decision was final. "Yes, I will marry you!" She laughed joyously as she wrapped her arms around him and he twirled her around the room.

Bert, stilling holding the ring between his fingers, set her down and took hold of her hand. But before he could place the ring on her left hand, Mary yanked it away from him. "Bert, I can't!"

Suddenly, the happiness dropped from his face. "But, Mar-"

"Bert, I can't because the spell will be broken and I won't be able to finish taking care of Jane and Michael. I'll just leave it on my right hand till I'm finished with my duty." She held out her other hand, motioning for him to put the ring on it.

He hesitated, staring at her. "I'm willing to wait, if you are."


End file.
